Solo fue una broma
by Schonheitt
Summary: Sirius le hace una mal pasada a Snape, quedando este ciego, y el gryffindor debera cuidarlo quiera o no SLASH
1. El castigo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son parte de la obra literaria _Harry Potter_ escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Solo fue una broma

El castigo

- ¡Pero solo fue una broma! – exclamó indignado Sirius Black. Se encontraba en el despacho del director junto con James, Remus y Peter.

- Broma o no, el asunto es algo serio – sentenció Dumbledore, observandolos uno por uno, desde su asiento – No sabemos si la ceguera del señor Snape es permanente o no. Por lo tanto, lo discapacitará para muchas cosas. Por lo tanto…

- No – murmuró malhumorado Sirius, esperando lo peor – todo, MENOS ESO -

- Si, señor Black – respondió seriamente el anciano - Y como usted, por lo que he escuchado, fue "la mente brillante" de todo esto, usted se encargará del señor Snape hasta que se recupere ¿Entendido? -

- Pero… - protestó Sirius. Justo a él le pasan estas cosas.

- Nada de peros. Mientras tanto… - volvió su vista hacia James, Remus y Peter – a ustedes se le asignó una tarea que realizarán con Hagrid. ¿Entendido? -

- ¡Alto! ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero con Hagrid – _A ver si me puedo liberar del grasiento de Quejicus _pensó.

- Que bueno que reconozca sus errores, señor Black. Bien, se encargará del señor Snape y cumplir con el castigo con Hagrid -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noo…! Quiero hacer el castigo antes de encargarme de Snape. Por favor, cumplo el castigo por lo que va del año, o por todo lo que me falta de cursar en Hogwarts, pero, por favor, no cuidar a… -

- No, señor Black. El castigo con Hagrid es el viernes a las 7… -

- ¡Pero tenemos partido contra Slytherin a las seis y media! – exclamó James, que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí se mantuvo callado.

_Claro, por el Quidditch saltas, pero por mi nada, ¿eh?_ Pensó molesto Sirius.

- Ese problema, lo tendrán que solucionar ustedes. Tendrá que atrapar la Snitch en media hora, señor Potter. Viernes a las siete, sin pretextos. Y usted, Señor Black, empezará en este preciso momento. El señor Snape lo esperá en la enfermería -

El profesor los despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y los cuatro salieron del despacho silenciosamente. Recién cuando traspasaron la gárgola que ocultaba la puerta del despacho, alguien habló.

-Vamos, Canuto, no puede ser taaan malo. Si no te puede hacer nada con los ojos bien, menos lo va a hacer ciego- dijo James tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

Sirius respondío con un gruñido en forma de afirmación. CUIDAR A SNAPE. Aún no lo podía creer, sería la niñera del narizon grasiento. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi penso amargamente Sirius.

El resto del recorrido ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, y lo más raro es que Lupin aún no había hecho aún de sus "reflexiones", cosa que estraño muchisimo al ojiazul.

Llegaron a una esquina del pasillo donde se ingresaba a la torre Gryffindor. Sirius de mala gana despidio a sus amigos, y se fue rumbo a la enfermería a ver a Snape.

Tardó bastante ya que caminaba a pasos lentos, esperanzado que Snape se haya dormido en la espera de él. Cuando entró, sonrío para sus adentros: Snape efectivamente estaba durmiendo.

Estaba en la última hilera de camas a la derecha, apoyado sobre un montón de almohadones. Estaba pálido y rígido, como si estubiera muerto. Y con los ojos cerrados.

Sirius se preguntó como se estaría sintiendo el pelinegro en ese momento. No era lo mismo taparse los ojos por unos momentos que no ver de forma permanente. En esos momentos, viendo a Snape en ese estado, desde que le jugaron la mala pasado sintio remordimientos.

Se acercó más a la cama de forma silenciosa para poder observarlo más detenidamente, en vez de irse de una vez a la Sala Común. Quedo a pocos pasos de él, y lo miró a la cara fijamente.

Era la primera vez que lo veía detalladamente. Observó que su piel no era tan cetrina como le parecia y que no había signos ni evidencias que hubiese tenido granos o pústulas. Su nariz aunque era aguileña, era fina al igual que su mentón. Su pelo negro era graso pero no en exceso, la que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel.

Snape no era hermoso en los términos comunes, pero se podía decir que algo tenía que era intrigante, aunque Sirius no sabía que era.

Lo único que sabía que lo estaba observandolo _demasiado_ para su gusto, y eso no era normal en él. La útima cosa que se le habría cruzado en la cabeza era que le parecia atractivo el Slytherin.

De hecho estaba saliendo con una linda chica de su misma casa llamada Sarah Gellard y para Sirius, era la chica más dulce y hermosa que puede existir. No podía vivir sin ver esa mirada que le transmitía un cariño inmenso y esa risa que lo hacía suspirar.

Mientras estaba pensando cuando podía salir con ella ahora que tenía un estorbo en su vida, Severus se desperto. Se empezó a erguir poco a poco y se desperezo suavemente, estirando un poco los brazos.

Había tenido un sueño muy placentero gracias a un poción para dormir y había resultado. Se sentía como nuevo, un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba. Pero cuando abrío los ojos no podia ver nada. Absulutamente nada. Solo veía rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad.

Sirius se dío cuenta que su estorbo se había despertado y se acercó un poco más a él. Miró los ojos del pelinegro, y vio horrorizado lo que veía. Los antes profundos y inexpresivos ojos negros de Snape ahora eran completamente negros, como dos cavidades sin nada. Parecía un esqueleto que se movia.

Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Solo se acordó que en clases de pociones le había lanzado algo a los ojos, algo bastante malo por la cara de Slughorn cuando vio a Sirius hacerlo.

_Flash Back_

_Tenían clases de Pociones como siempre los jueves con Slytherin. Historicamente las dos casas siempre estuvieron juntos en esa materia. El porque eso nadie sabe._

_Los merodeadores se dirigian a las mazmorras bastantes animados, especialmente James y Sirius. James porque Lily se le había acercado sin motivo a hablarle, lo que era un gran avance en la relación de los dos, porque practicamente era nula la participación de Lily en ella. James no sabá que más hacer para llamarle la atención a la pelirroja, y cuando estaba resignado a su suerte, ella se aceco. Bingo._

_En cuanto a Sirius no podía ser más feliz. La noche anterior se había escabullido con Sarah a un lugar mucho más intimo, y no le había ido nada mal. Amaba a Sarah con locura desmesurada, pero aún no había dado el paso. Eran novios, si, pero hasta ahí. Se permitían besos, caricias, abrazos… lo demás no. Y eso para las hormonas de Sirius Black, era poco._

_Llegaron al aula de pociones y vieron que algunos alumnos que llegaron antes estaban esperando que el profesor abriese la puerta, que al cabo de unos minutos apareció en el umbral. Permitió a los alumnos entrar, mientras se drigia a su escritorio que estaba atirrobado de frascos de pociones._

_Por lo que pudo obsevar Sirius, que era poco ya que al instante de que el entrara llegó Sarah, estaba mostrandoselos a alguien. Y ese alguien no era mas que Quejicus, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los escritorios más alejados. _

_Tomó asiento al lado de James, y se dispuso a escuchar a su profesor. Ese día harían una nueva poción, esta vez mucho más avanzada que las otras. _

_Tenian una hora para hacerla y la primera pareja que la hiciera correctamente y en el menor tiempo, recibiría 20 puntos cada uno. Los ingredientes y sus cantidades, tanto como hacerla se encontraban en el libro._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el mundo se encontraba midiendo o cortando sus ingredientes, además de charlar animadamente. Eso era lo bueno de las clases de pociones, que uno podía hablar mientras trabajaba._

_Se escuchaban risas y comentario de todo tipo. Sirius y James se pusieron a hablar con la bella pareja de amigas que tenían atrás. Lily solo sonreía y a veces asentía o negaba mientras escuchaba a James. Sarah y Sirius en cambio solo se daban miradas complices y de vez en cuando el oijiazul le robaba un beso._

_Mientras en la otra punta del aula, Severus se encontraba absorto en la poción. Uno de los Slytherins había sido suspendido la semanda pasada, por lo tanto ahora eran impares. Nadie quería hacercarse al bicho raro de pociones y artes oscuras, así que la hacía solo. No era que se sentía solo, adoraba trabajar solo en Pociones, pero era que se sentía un poco excluido por parte de los demás. Nadie más el quería tener alguien para compartir una conversación._

_Bufó y miro el aula. Todos contentos y él ahí. Sintió un vacio dentro suyo inmenso. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no largo ni una lagrima. No podía perder su fachada fria y calculadora. No ahora, no es ese momento. Fue entonces cuando paso lo peor. _

_Sirius al ver el lugar que se estaba calmando poco a poco, decidió colaborar con re animarlo nuevamente, además que el profesor se encontraba en el gabinete de ingredientes buscando algo. Y lo mejor era hacerle una jugarreta a Snape. Se acercó un poco más al Slytherin para no errar el hechizo, pero no contó con los reflejos de este, que al ver al Gryffindor con su varita peligrosamente cerca suyo, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo más rapido él._

_- Levicorpus!-_

_Al instante Sirius se vio colgando de los tobillos en el aire. Su varita se encontraba en alguna parte del suelo, y lo único que oía era las risas de los demás. James de inmediato se acercó a ayudar, sacando a su amigo de la mala pasada. _

_Cuando piso tierra, Sirius se volvió furiosamente hacia el Slytherin, que estaba preparado para el próximo ataque. Pero como el pelinegro no sabía donde estaba su varita, agarro uno de los frascos que estaban en el escritorio de Slughorn, que estaba intentando que la clase se calmara porque los chicos estaban eufóricos, animando a Sirius que le hiciera algo realmente malo a Snape. Sacó un poco del contenido del frasco y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrojó a Severus a los ojos._

_Satisfecho, Sirius se dio vuelta sonriente pero vio a la clase con una cara de horror y a Slughorn gritando, apartandolo de camino mientras se dirigia hacia Snape._

_Se dio vuelta para verlo y vio lleno de terror que los ojos de Snape estaban sangrando abundantemente. Empalideció y dio unos pasos más atrás, mientras que Slughorn le decía a un alumno de Slytherin que fuera a buscar a la enfermera._

_Luego miró a Sirius, aún sosteniendo a Snape, que gemía, más bien gritaba de dolor, y luego a James, Lupin y Peter. _

_- Vayan inmediatamente a ver al director- dijo mientras su cara se tornaba roja de furia – ¡DE INMEDIATO! – bramó, mientras que los cuatros cumplían con lo mandado inmediatamente. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Camino hacia atrás para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse, importandole muy poco lo que haría el director cuando se enterase que no cumplía su deber, cuando choco contra la cama de atrás haciendo un ruido que lo delato.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Snape dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde provenía el ruido. Sirius suspiró y decidió encararlo.

- Soy yo, Sirius-

- ¿Tú? ¿Viniste ha despedirte porque te han expulsado? – Sirius notó un hilo de esperanza en la voz de Snape, pero decidío sacarle cualquier ilusión.

- No, he venido porque me lo ha mandado el profesor – gruño –Y porque de ahora en más yo te cuidare hasta que te recuperes -

- ¿Tu me vas a cuidar? – pregunto en voz alta Snape, sin poder creerlo - ¿No les basto ver el daño que me hiciste? ¡Me vas a terminar matando! -

- No exageres. Y para concluir la charla te vengo comunicando que no estaré contigo las 24 horas del día. Tengo asuntos que atender -

- Si, como cogertela a la estúpida gryffindor con la que sales – murmuró Severus despectivo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Sirius se volvió furioso hacia Snape – No te atrevas a decir nada sobre Sarah, porque ahí si te mato -

- Intentalo – lo desafió Snape.

Sirius estaba a punto de tirarse encima de él y estrangularlo, pero apareció la enfermera comunicandole que Snape debía descansar. Sirius se alegró de la noticia y se marcho, pero antes la enfermera le comunico que debía buscar a Severus porque podría retornar normalmente a clases mañana por la mañana.

Eso no le gustó para nada al Gryffindor, que suspiró resignado, y antes de volver a emprender camino a su habitación, puedo ver a Severus sonreirle burlonamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Me ha gustado como me quedó, jejeje. En el siguiente podremos ver el primer día de Sirius como cuidador de Snape.

Gracias por leer!

Heit

RR?


	2. De niñero de un Slytherin

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son parte de la obra literaria _Harry Potter_ escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Solo fue una broma

De niñero de un Slytherin

Sirius llegó cansado a la torre Gryffindor y vio que alguien muy especial lo estaba esperando, preocupada. Sarah estaba recostada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimnea, pero corrío hacia él nada más lo vio y se le hecho ensima.

- ¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Pobrecito! ¡Vas a tener que cuidar a esa serpiente roñosa! -

El chico solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte contra él, sintiendo esa corriente que sentía cada vez que la abrazaba o la besaba. Buscó la boca de la rubia y le dío un beso suave.

- Si, pero no te preocupes ocuparme de él no va a limitar el tiempo que paso contigo -

Sarah sonrió coquetamente y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez con más pasion y arrebato, que fue correspondido de inmediato por parte de Sirius. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire.

- Que buen beso – dijo Sarah acariciando sensualmente con sus dedos los labios de Sirius.

- Lo mismo digo -

- ¿Quíeres que salgamos este sábado? Claro si puedes por…- empezo Sarah, pero Sirius la calló.

- ¿No te he dicho que no me quitara tiempo Snivellus? Por supuesto, el sábado en la entrada, así vamos juntos ¿Vale?- dijo Sirius.

- Vale – sonrio la rubia – Ahora me voy a dormir, pero soñare que sos mis sábanas – Sarah se fue alejando seductoramente del pelinegro, que la veía embelezado.

Cuando la chica desaparecío por completo, Sirius camino hacia su habitación pensando cuando sería el día que efectivamente, sería las sábanas de Gellard.

.-o-o-o-.

- Llegaste tarde – dijo secamente un Slytherin.

- No habría llegado tarde si a la persona que debería cuidar fueras tu – respondío agresivamente Sirius. Había tenido un sueño donde estaba Sarah y se había despertado contento y radiante, pero cuando Lupin le recordó que tenía que buscar a Snape en la enfermería, se mahumoró.

Severus tenía su uniforme del colegio puesto, y su mochila se recargaba en su hombro izquierdo. El joven Gryffindor no lo miró porque no quería volver a ver esas cuencas negras. Cuando Sirius le dijo que lo acompañaría a su clase de Transformación y lo dejaría allí, no comento nada. El problema fue cuando empezó a caminar y Snape no lo seguía.

- ¿Por qué diablos no me sigues?

- ¿Será porque no puedo ver por donde voy? – respondío ironicamente el Slytherin.

Sirius bufó y le agarró con fuerza el brazo, arrastrandolo mientras el caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Cuanto más rapido entregara su carga, más rapido se liberaria. Mientras Severus se quejaba del fuerte agarre del Gryffindor.

El único inconveniente fue cuando tenía que bajar la escalera donde no había un escalón que parecía existir, pero en realidad no (N/A: se me entiende no? xD). Sirius lo salto agilmente, pero Severus no, tropezando y cayendo sobre el ojiazul.

Quedaron desparramados por el suelo, lo mismo que los libros, los pergaminos y plumas. Los tinteros estaba rotos, manchando el suelo. Se quejaron adoloridos los dos, y fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de algo.

_Snivellus estaba encima suyo._

El cuerpo de Snape era como el de Sarah: fragil. Pero no sentia lo mismo: cuando tenia a Sarah se sentía feliz y querido, pero con Snape… sentía que _necesitaba_ tenerlo encima suyo.

Mientras Severus se dio cuenta en la posición comprometida que estaba con el gryffindor. Todo su cuerpo estaba apoyando contra el de este, y sus caras cerca. Sentía la cálida respiración del ojiazul en su cuello, haciendo que sintiera una corriente por todo su cuerpo.

Antes que los dos puedieran decir algo al respecto, ya habían juntado sus cosas y limpiado, y siguieron el camino a clases de Transformaciones en silencio. Severus estaba casi pegado a la espalda de Sirius, que estaba debatiendo dentro suyo que diablos le estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron, Severus se dio vuelta y miró a Sirius, pero este no lo miró.

- Desde acá puedo yo solo. Gracias- musitó

- Te buscaré para ir a comer – respondio Sirius, y sin decir más se marchó a su clase de Encantamientos, quedando Severus en la puerta sin reaccionar hasta que los demás alumnos llegaron.

Sirius caminaba cada vez más rápido, como si así sus pensamientos se procesaran a la misma velociada que sus pasos. Estaba confundido.

_A mi me gusta las mujeres. A mi me gusta Sarah_ se repetía furiosamene a si mismo.

- ¡Eh, Canuto! Ven para acá ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué esa cara? No me digas que te hizo rezongar mucho Snivellus- dijo James acercándose a Sirius, junto con Remus y Peter.

El pelinegro se acercó a su amigo, pero este estaba como perdido en sí mismo. Nunca lo vio así, ni en los seis años que se conocían. Algo raro debío suceder con Quejicus, algo que perturbara la mente del ojiazul.

Entraron en silencio al aula, y Sirius se sentó al lado de Sarah, qu lo recibio con un ¡Buenos días, amor! y un beso. James vio que su amigo volvío a er el mismo en ese instante así que decidio no llevar el plan de saber que le paso.

Mientras Sirius estaba hecho un enredo de pensamiento. No podía creer que sintiera que _necesitaba _el cuerpo de… ese. No, no podía _y no debía._ ¿El chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts, seducido por una serpiente?

Antes que siguiera con sus razonamientos, notó que la mano de Sarah le acariciaba distraidamente uno de sus muslos. La miro de reojo, viendo que estaba tomando nota de lo que el profesor decía.

Se veía terriblemente hermosa esta mañana, con el pelo ondulado suelto, cayendole graciosamente por los hombros y sus ojos de color verde brillaban.

_No, a ti te gusta Sarah _se decia Sirius, diponiendose a poner atención a la clase.

Cuando la hora de la comida llegó, a pesar suyo, tenía que buscar a Snape. Eso no le apetecia al joven Gryffindor.

- Te esperaremos en el Gran Salón – le dijo James dandole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a Sirius.

- De acuerdo – musitó con desgano Sirius, mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse. Inmediatamente sintio unos delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura. Complacido, Sirius se dio la vuelta para capturar los deliciosos labios de Sarah. Estuvieron largo rato besandose, cuando Sarah, de forma provocativa, le susurró a Sirius en el oído.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -

- Sí -

- Pues vamos – y agarrandolo de la mano, caminaron hacia el lugar donde Snape los estaba esperando.

Cuando llegaron a los invernaderos ya que Snape había tenido clases de Herbologia en la última hora, no estaba. Ni rastros del joven Slytherin. Y fue ahí donde se le agotó la paciencia a Sirius.

- ¡Tiene que estar aquí! ¡Yo soy el que lo tiene que cuidar! Si le llega a pasar algo va a ser nada mas mi culpa, y juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a…-

- ¡Esta allí! – dijo Sarah, que intentando calmar a su novio, empezó a buscar a Snape. Cuando se iba a dar por rendida, divisó la figura del Slytherin cerca del lago. Mas bien, _en el lago_.

Sirius escuchó a Sarah y miró hacia el lago. Efectivamente, Snape estaba allí. Sin duda lo apalearía por moverse, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Snape estaba en el lago, salio corriendo.

Cuando estaba llegando al lago se sacó los zapatos y la túnica, y se zambulló al lago en busca de Snape. Mientras, Sarah fue a pedir algún tipo de ayuda.

Snape y Sirius se encontraba en la enfermeria empapados y enojados uno hacia el otro. Madame Pomfrey iba de una cama a otra atendiendolos, sin cesar de regañar a Snape y valorar la actitud heroica de salvarlo por parte de Sirius, pero le criticaba de no haber llegado a tiempo para recoger a Snape.

Estaban los dos solos, ya que no le había permitido a Sarah ni a James o algún otro a entrar en la enfermeria.

Sirius no paraba de maldecir una y otra vez a Snape por haberle ocurrido la brillante idea de darse un chapuzon en el lago. _En el lago helado_ pensó enojado _no puede se más idiota_.

El Slytherin tampoco se callaba, sino que contraatacaba al Gryffindor desde su cama. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Ahora que la noticia que supuestamente se queria suicidar difundida por la estupida novia de Black estaba recorriendo el colegio, Severus no tenia más ganas de existir.

Queria hundirse en un abismo profundo, solo, sin nada que le haga compañía mas que él.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba esperando desde hace rato a Black, pero no venia. Espero aproximadamente 15 minutos y aún no llegaba. Molesto, se sento en un escalón del invernadero._

_No podia ver nada. El negro vacio lo inundaba completamente y se sentia desfallecer. Queria poder volver a mirar para poder ser esa persona independiente que era, y no estar sujeto al Gryffindor._

_Sintio el aire helado que le azotaba la cara, y respiro pofundo, intentando inundar todos sus pulmones de aire nuevo. Queria sentirse nuevo._

_Ecucho el agua moverse en el lago, y decidio meterse en él. Era invierno pero él adoraba meterse en el agua fria, sea la estación que sea. Se acerco al lago, obviamente tropezando con algunas piedras o troncos, pero pudo llegar sin muchos problemas._

_Se pescaria un resfrio, de eso no había duda, pero por lo menos sentiria el agua helada contra su piel, como inundandose dentro suyo. Se desvistio, quedando solo con la camisa y el pantalon y se sumergio en el lago._

_No podia ver, pero no se iría mucho mas que unos metros de la orilla. Total, a Sirius no le molestaría que él se ahogara. Es más, le encantaría._

_Empezó a nadar espalda y dejarse llevar con la corriente. Los huesos le empezaron a aflojar poco apoco, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la cumbre de la calma total, sintio unos brazos agarrandolo por la cintura._

_Sorprendido, intentó defenderse de esas manos fuertes pero no pudo. Tragó un montón de agua en el intento, estaba indefenso y lo menos que podía hacer es agarrarse de su captor. _

_Se pegó al pecho de que lo arrastraba nadando. Notó los suaves abdominales marcados y los fuertes brazos, pero no sabía quíen podía ser. Ni siquiera había pronunciado una palabra, y solo se escuchaban los débiles jadeos de este._

_Cuando empezó a sentir que llegaban a tierra firme, intentó pararse pero el hombre se lo impedía. Agarró a Severus en sus brazos, llevándolo un poco más lejos de la orilla. Lo deposito en el suelo con cuidado y cuando el pelinegro iba a preguntar quien diablos era y porqué lo había sacado de esa manera del agua, sintió un puñetazo en la cara._

_A los pocos segundos sintío la sangre deslizandose desde su nariz, y gimió de dolor mientras se tocaba la nariz, en un intento que la sangre dejara de salir._

_El hombre daba vueltas alrededor suyo, aparentemente enojado. Lo único que Severus podía hacer era quedarse quieto en su lugar, rezando que alguien lo fuera a rescatar de ese malhechor._

_- ¡Sirius, Sirius! – gritaba una voz que le era familiar a Severus. _

_Por lo tanto el que lo había sacado del agua y dado un puñetazo, era nada menos que el imbécil de Black y la estúpida que gritaba era Sarah Gellard._

Fantastico _murmuró ironicamente entre dientes Severus. Escuchó los pasos de Black alejándose hacía la dirección de donde provenía Sarah, que seguía gritando junto con otras voces, que identificó como las de Slughorn, McGonagall y la enfermera. _

_- Severus, ¿Qué te ha pasado mi niño? ¿Estas bien? ¡De inmediato te llevaremos a la enfermeria para ver si te encuentras bien! – dijo Slughorn agarrando a Severus, colocandolo frente a él. McGonagall felicitaba a Sirius por su valentia y Madame Pomfrey sacaba su varita para hacer aparecer unas mantas para tapar a los jovenes y llevarlos adentro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Bien, sr. Black, puede irse a cenar, no tiene nada de malo. Mientras que usted Sr. Snape, se quedará por las dudas – dijo Madame Pomfrey colocando una mano en la frente del Slytherin. Molesto, Severus se dio la vuelta y se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Desperanzada de que el chico se volviera cada vez más tosco, se fue en busca de la cena para él.

Sirius, mientas tanto, se iba camino al Gran Salón pero por último le hechó un vistazo a Snape. Estaba llorando, de eso no había dudas, pero no lo iría a consolar.

_Se lo merece por idiota _pensó Sirius dandose la vuelta para seguir su camino, pensando que mañana podría relajarse con Sarah en Hogsmade.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los RR anteriores ;) ya los respondí :).

En el próximo capitulo vamos a ver la salida de Sirius y Sarah, y la pequeña intervención de Severus en esta. Además de la participación especial de Lucius Malfoy.

Hasta la proxima…!

Heit


	3. Hogsmeade 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo fue una broma

Hogsmeade – Parte I

–… Así que gracias a Black estas incapacitado de ver.

– Si.

– ¿Tus padres lo saben?

– ¿Mis padres? Si, aunque a Tobías no le importo, seguramente

Lucius miró a Snape, que intentaba acomodarse el cabello negro con las manos. Estaba sentado en la cama del joven, observándolo hacia el cuarto del baño, donde Severus se estaba arreglando. Le había propuesto ayuda, pero como orgulloso Slytherin no se lo permitió. Se había enterado por medio de su padre del accidente de su joven amigo y había decido a pasarse por Hogwarts para ver como estaba, aunque la noticia que Black debía cuidarlo le había parecido sumamente divertido.

– ¿Y Black? ¿No debería estar por acá? – Severus salió del baño, casi comiéndose la puerta. Escuchar el apellido del estúpido de Black no le hacía gracia, como se imaginaba que era para Lucius. A él seguramente le parecía gracioso que tuviera a Black como sirviente, pero a él no. Es más, lo quería lo más lejos posible.

–Salió a Hogsmeade con sus estúpidos amiguitos y la descerebrada de la novia– Lucius notó una cierta nota de rencor cuando Severus dijo "novia". ¿Su amiguito tal vez estaría celoso? La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

– ¿Tanta bronca con la novia?

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó furioso Severus mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida, con Lucius imitándole –¿Puedes creer que desparramó por todo el colegio el rumor que me quería suicidar? ¡Como si me tomara la situación tan mal!...

– Tal vez está celosa porque debe compartir a su novio… – la voz de Lucius tenía más un tono de sugerencia que de comentario, haciendo que el Slytherin se pusiera rojo.

– Por mí que se lo quede todo para él – se dio vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, mientras Lucius lo seguía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Lucius le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándolo más a él. Era una pose muy común para los dos, pero malinterpretada por cualquiera que los mirasen. Dispuesto a ponerse un poco más al día, mientras se dirigían a la salida del castillo, Lucius preguntó:

– ¿Qué tal les fue a Slytherin ayer? Oí que Potter no llegó a tiempo…

– Te juro que cuando vea a Snape por mi camino, lo degollaré.

– No ha sido culpa suya– lo defendió una voz femenina –Eso pasa por meterse con él.

– Lily, ¿ahora te pones de su lado?– preguntó James molesto desde la otra punta de la mesa. Estaban en Las Tres Escobas tomando una cerveza de manteca, y el tema de la conversación se había deslizado hacia el partido de ayer. Había dos bandos: los que creían que Snivellus era el culpable, encabezado por James y seguido por Peter, Sirius y Sarah; y los que creían que se merecían el castigo, liderado por Lily y Lupin.

Lily miró ceñuda al de anteojos, y como dando el tema salteado, bebió de su jarra. James la siguió mirando fijo hasta que Remus, cansado de las peleas abundantes que parecían girar alrededor de ellos, decidió hablar de un tema mucho más agradable.

– ¿Adónde irán de vacaciones? –

Sarah, animada por el tema ya que amaba los momentos en los que no se pasaba con los libros, empezó a hablar de que su padre haría la fiesta que acostumbraba a hacer por esas fechas. Irían magos muy importantes con sus familias, pero lo mejor de todo, que presentaría a Sirius a sus padres, que en cada carta que le mandaban expresaban el deseo del conocer al joven. El Black, que se había escapado de su casa paterna ese verano, aceptó la invitación gustoso. Quería que el señor Gellard confiara en él, que lo vea como un buen novio…

Estaba a punto de interferir en el dialogo que sostenían Sarah y Lupin, pero cuando vio por la ventana del negocio a una persona que creía que ese día no la vería: Snivellus. Sirius se percató que no estaba solo, sino que lo acompañaba el prometido de su prima Narcisa, Lucius. Frunció el ceño, y arrugo su nariz. No le molestaba que estuviera con Malfoy, sino como estaba con él. El brazo del mayor sobre los hombros del menor, haciendo que la proximidad sea demasiada cercana para el gusto del gryffindor.

James y Lily aún seguían debatiendo acaloradamente sobre los defectos del otro, Sarah parloteaba de todos los preparativos de la fiesta, Peter miraba el vacio absorbido completamente por una mosca que iba de acá para allá. El único que vio la cara de disgusto de Sirius era Lupin que no entendía la razón de esa mueca, hasta que vio entrar a Severus y a Lucius.

Los dos Slytherin entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa próxima a la suya. Vio como Lucius acercaba más su silla a la de Severus, acrecentando el brillo de los ojos de Sirius. Divertido, supuso que su amigo estaba un poquitín celoso.

En tanto, Sirius recostado en su silla con los brazos sujetando a Sarah, no podía quitar su vista de Severus. Más, ahora que estaba demasiado cerca del mayor. Su tarde de Hogsmeade, que había empezado demasiado bien para ser verdad, ahora era arruinada por la aparición del gracioso con su simpático amiguito Lucius.

Las risas que provenían de la mesa hizo que soltara un gruñido de disgusto, escuchado por Sarah. Preocupada, pensó que su novio no le gustaba que no le prestaran atención. Corto la charla con Lupin, que se ponía a hablar esta vez con Peter, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sirius. Este soltó un gemido solo perceptible para Sarah, que siguió oliendo la piel del cuello. Sin saber donde miraban los ojos de Sirius realmente, empezó a besarlo en el labio inferior, pero él no daba respuesta.

Enojada, miró para donde miraba su novio, para encontrarse con algo, más bien, alguien que no le agradó. Resentida, se acomodó en su silla con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados, no pudiendo creer que Sirius estaba mirando a Snivellus en vez de besarla a ella. ¿Tan mal estaba, tan fea era, que era mejor ver al asqueroso Slytherin?

Se contuvo unos minutos para no decirle algo desagradable al merodeador, pero como Lily se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse, la siguió. Se despidió de todos y le dio un beso a Sirius, que solo respondió con un gruñido. Furiosa, salió por la puerta pero sin antes dirigirle una mirada de pocos amigos a Snape.

Lucius pudo captar esa mirada, riéndose por sus adentros. Busco la mesa de los gryffindor, y vio con satisfacción que Black los miraba. Se acercó más a Snape, para susurrarle que Black parecía bastante enojado. El joven se molestó, porque la estaba pasando bastante bien con el rubio, para que Black pudiera arruinarle (otra vez) la vida.

– Puede que esté enamorado de vos…

– ¿Black? – preguntó Severus incrédulo. Hasta solo pensarlo daba risa – No, no. Anda con Gellard.

– Pues ella acaba de salir, y te miró con una cara de pocos amigos.

– Puede ser por cualquier cosa – respondió rápidamente Severus, maldiciendo en su mente por las ocurrencias del Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió, pero al ver que había molestado a su amigo, busco un tema agradable para hablar. A los pocos minutos estaban sumergidos en el tema de las tareas, las clases, en conclusión, todo la vida estudiantil.

Mientras, en la otra mesa dos personas se mostraban molestas. James miraba con mala cara a todo lo que se moviera, al igual que Sirius que había apartado la mirada de Snape. Lupin suspiró, sabiendo que quedaba demasiado tiempo para volver a Hogwarts.

– ¿Quieren que nos vayamos a algún lado? – preguntó intentando animar un poco el ambiente.

– No – La respuesta fría de sus dos amigos hizo que Lupin se molestara, porque siempre era el único que intentaba que se pusieran bien. En cuanto a Colagusano… él seguía mirando la mosca, que esta vez se había posado en la espuma del cappuccino de una chica de Ravenclaw. Rio por lo bajo al ver que se llevaba la taza a los labios, imaginando la expresión de la chica.

Hasta Colagusano no le prestaba atención, pensó por sus adentros el licántropo. Levantó sus cosas y se despidió de ellos, sabiendo que mejor se iba con las chicas que estar con esos tres. James no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni menos Sirius, que intentaba agudizar su oído con el propósito de saber que era lo que provocaba tantas risas en el lado de Severus. Colagusano, sin embargo, luego de disfrutar el espectáculo de la mosca, lo siguió.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Lucius se levantara a pagar la cuenta, y Severus se quedara solo, momento en el cual, Sirius aprovechó para escurrirse del lado de James. Se acercó a grandes zancadas, quedando frente a Severus, que no reparaba su presencia. Mientras terminaba su cerveza, el Black buscó las palabras adecuadas para escupírsela en la cara.

– ¿Qué haces aquí con Malfoy?

Severus, al oír la voz de Sirius, miró para donde provenía la voz y clavó sus vacios ojos en el animago, que volteo la vista para otro lado.

– Lo mismo que tú, salgo con alguien para divertirme.

– Me tuviste que avisar.

– ¿Ahora tengo que pedir permiso a ti para poder hacer algo? – preguntó irritado Severus.

– Sí, porque si te llega a pasar algo con la serpiente roñosa…

– ¿Con qué serpiente roñosa, eh Black? Yo pensaba que ahora que íbamos a ser parientes, no nos íbamos a atacar – dijo una suave voz a su espalda. Sirius puso cara de pocos amigos antes de encarar al prometido de su prima Narcissa. Giró sobre sus talones, para ver a Lucius Malfoy frente a él.

– Hola Malfoy. Solo venia a ver a Snape, supongo que ya sabes la historia.

– Si, me la ha contado. Vine a visitar a Severus.

– ¿A si? Son amigos si no me equivoco – murmuró Sirius muy bajo, pero que Lucius pudo escuchar.

– Si, somos _muy amigos_ – contestó Lucius, escuchando con satisfacción el rechinar de los dientes de Sirius – Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a un lugar _privado._

Agarró a Severus del brazo, que escuchaba muy divertido la conversación aunque habría preferido ver la cara de Black. Más aún, cuando Sirius los siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecían por la puerta. Se quedó en el lugar, murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones hacia los dos Slytherin, mientras James se acercaba por su espalda.

Éste no comentó nada, viendo que era mejor callar ante la furia de su amigo. Le acercó el abrigo, que aceptó Sirius poniéndoselo y se fueron hacia el exterior del negocio. En ese momento estaba cayendo pequeños copos de nieve blanca en sus cabezas, para delicia de la gente, pero ambos estaban tan molestos que no miraron. James miraba ceñudo a una pelirroja que estaba lanzándose bolas de nieve contra una rubia y dos castaños, en cuanto a Sirius se ponía en puntas de pie para poder ver a dos figuras alejándose, quemándose los sesos para saber qué diablos era lo que quería Lucius con Snape. Hasta que se le surgió una idea.

– Ey, James, ¿trajiste la capa? – le pregunto a su amigo.

~**Fin del capitulo.**

Y ahora unas palabras de su autora. ¡Lo siento! Hacia bastante que no actualizaba, es que mi musa se fue de manera indefinida. Y cuando volvia la tenia que agarrar rápido, porque es escurridiza. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron RR la vez anterior... alientan mucho. Y ahora que estaré ausente por una semana, haré la segunda parte y el próximo chapt.

¡Felices Fiestas!

Heitt


	4. Hogsmeade 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

Solo fue una broma

Hogsmeade – Parte II

— Mamá _— _dijo la voz chillona de un niño pequeño. Su madre ahogó un suspiro de exasperación, porque el pequeño había estado muy pesado durante las compras en el pequeño. Armándose de paciencia que solo una madre puede tener, le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba. El pequeño le pregunto cómo era que podía haber huellas en la nieve sin nadie.

La mujer pensó por un momento si su hijo tenía algo en el cerebro. ¡Tenía ocho años y preguntaba eso! Dentro de pocos años entraría a Hogwarts, y no quería imaginar el desastre que sería en el colegio. Aún así, intento de explicarle de la manera más calma posible.

— Cariño, hay huellas porque la gente pasa y las deja. ¿Entiendes? — Señalando con el dedo índice a la gente pasar. Miró al nene, que negaba con la cabeza — Pero mamá, como pueden hacerse las huellas si no hay nadie encima de ellas.

La mujer se pasó una mano por la cara, diciendo a su pobre alma que respirara hondo ya que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. El niño, que se llamaba Michael, al ver que no se explicaba bien, la agarró de la manga y le tironeó el borde del abrigo a su madre, mientras que con la otra manito le señalaba por donde estaban yendo. Vio resignada lo que le mostraba su hijo, hasta que comprendió que era lo que asaltaba la curiosidad de su hijo. Había huellas en la nieve formándose a medida que _algo _avanzaba en dirección oeste. Se quedó tildada por unos momentos, hasta que arrastro al pequeño hacia otra dirección.

En tanto, Sirius intentaba avanzar de la mejor manera hacia los dos slytherins que caminaban charlando animadamente, que le llevaban un buen trecho. Para su horror, Lucius no tenía el brazo apoyado en los hombros sino que lo tenía alrededor de la cintura del más joven.

Alrededor de la _cintura_ de _Severus Snape_.

Rechinó los dientes fuerte, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sintió algo pesado en el estómago, como una especie de nudo. Ese Malfoy parecía querer ir más lejos con Snape en su salida al pueblo y Sirius no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Era su deber que no le ocurriese nada al grasiento, aunque la vocecilla le decía otra cosa.

Lucius intentaba darle temas animados al joven Slytherin para poder darle charla, cosa que respondía muy animado el joven. El Malfoy sabía que en la escuela, Severus no era de hablar mucho y se había vuelto más solitario cuando el año pasado había roto su amistad con una sangre sucia llamada Lily Evans. Aunque estaba satisfecho que no se viera más involucrado con ella, sentía algo de pena que no tuviera muchos amigos, pero lo compensaba al saber que ahora era amigo de sangres puras, como debería ser.

A veces miraba por el rabillo del ojo para ver señales de Black, a ver si los seguía pero no vio ni rastro del gryffindor. Al parecer, había preferido marcharse con esa tal Sarah Gellard. Conocía la familia de la chica, una de esas familias que casi todos sus miembros eran respetados aurores. Aunque eran sangre pura y como toda familia de magos que persistía en la pureza de sangre, estaban unidos de alguna manera por algún lazo familiar, Lucius aborrecía a la chiquilla. Y tenía que ir a esa estúpida fiesta navideña debido a que debía comportarse como un heredero digno de ser portador del apellido Malfoy. Se aburriría demasiado, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Había escuchado que Black iría a conocer a los padres de su novia por lo tanto estaría indudablemente en la fiesta. Podía llevarse a Severus con la excusa de sacarlo un poco del colegio y cambiar de aires. Seguro que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore no le pondría tablas, menos si Sev lo pedía. Echó un nuevo vistazo hacia atrás y vio una melena negra muy conocida.

Sirius intentaba volver a ponerse debajo de la capa, que por el viento que soplaba le era muy difícil dominarla porque tenía que ponerla de una manera determinada para no quedar a la vista. Maldijo no haber prestado atención cuando les habían enseñado el encantamiento Desilusionador, porque habría sido más fácil.

Lucius se quedó mirando en la dirección donde vio la cabeza de Black. El gryffindor los estaba siguiendo, pensó divertido y decidió que le podría poner las cosas un poco más difíciles si quería agarrar a su amigo. Arrastro a Severus hacia unos negocios que estaban al final de la calle, donde los alumnos no transitaban.

— Lucius ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el moreno cuando entraron a un negocio. El rubio le sonrío y le dijo que no se preocupara, que tenía que comprar unas cosas y nada más. Antes que le preguntara que cosas, le comentó que estaban en un lugar de lencería y que solo se tomaría unos minutos. Severus asintió, sentándose en uno de los asientos que había allí, sintiéndose muy a gusto en el lugar porque estaba calentito.

Afuera, para un gryffindor de ojos grises, tampoco estaba tan frio, pero a eso se debía a que su sangre estaba hirviendo. Una vena de la frente le estaba palpitando, y sus manos temblaban. Ese estirado de Malfoy no podía haber llevado a Snape ahí, a menos que quisiera la opinión del Slytherin pero sería nula porque el chico no podía ver.

A menos que haberlo traído allí era con otro tipo de intención, le susurró una vocecilla en el oído, enfureciéndolo más con solo pensar esa idea. Dudó en entrar o no, pero al ver por la vidriera como Lucius atraía hacia el mostrador a Severus hizo que se decidiera. Se sacó la capa de invisibilidad, y con un conjuro hizo que obtuviera una mini capa así poder ponerla en su bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su entrada al negocio fue anunciada por la campanilla que pendía de la puerta, por lo que los que se encontraban en el negocio se giraron para ver quien entraba, aunque no eran muchas personas, solo Lucius, Snape, el que los atendía y una chica que tendría unos 20 años que acomodaba unos corpiños en sus casas.

Lucius tuvo que reprimir con mucho esfuerzo la sonrisa que se quería asomar por sus labios — ¿Qué haces aquí, Black? ¿Buscando calzones para tu novia?— preguntó, escuchando la risita de Severus — Seguro que tienen varios encuentros de lo más interesante por lo que necesitan algo para estimularse, supongo que es muy frígida — añadió con malicia. Sirius tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en ese mismo instante pero sabía que si se metía en problemas fuera del colegio, Lucius no sería el que perdería, sino él.

Se giró hacia Severus que estaba jugueteando con unos slips de color rojo que había sacado de la caja, y se lo quedó mirando como movía los finos dedos contra la tela rojiza. Tratando de quitar la vista de los delgados dedos, gruño — Quejicus, vámonos. No deberías estar aquí.

El aludido lo miró con esos ojos vacios y con una mueca le comento que se quedaría con Lucius, que regresaría más tarde al colegio. Y que se marchara. Por supuesto que esas palabras le gustaron poquito y nada al gryffindor, que al ver la cara de Lucius y advertir cierto brillo en sus ojos caminó con paso firme hacia Snape y lo agarró fuerte del brazo. — Nos vamos — dijo acentuando cada una de las letras y sin más, arrastro al Slytherin hacia afuera, mientras que el último intentaba pararlo y le decía cualquier insulto que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

— Lo siento — dijo Lucius al hombre que miraba a los dos muchachos irse — Usted entiende. Se van a matar si están solos — El hombre asintió mientras Lucius se escabullía por la puerta y salía al exterior, caminando hacia la esquina de la calle más concurrida donde estaban el león y la serpiente. Pudo observar, que la gente se paraba y los miraba como discutían acaloradamente. Al parecer Severus se había impuesto frente a Black, que estaba colorado de la furia.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme, no merodear por todos lados para permanecer casto! — gritó furioso el Slytherin, produciendo que varias persona se giraran a mirarlos. Sirius rojo de vergüenza y de ira por cantidades iguales, no respondió en absoluto, mordiéndose la lengua para no lanzar nada ofensivo. Lo agarró con más fuerza de lo habitual, escuchando un sonoro quejido de dolor por parte del Slytherin pero solo ayuda a que apretara más el agarre. Ya se las vería con él en el colegio, cuando ese asqueroso Lucius se haya marchado.

— Despídete de tu amigo — gruño, mientras empezaba a caminar pero Snape se plantó en seco — No voy a dejar a Lucius — dijo desafiante el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño.

Lucius, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de lanzar una carcajada por la situación, se acercó a su amigo y le susurró en el oído que no se molestara, que se fuera con Black para no empeorar las cosas. Antes que Severus pudiese contestar, Sirius lo arrancó de donde estaba parado, dando grandes zancadas mientras rogaba a Dios no ir y abalanzarse sobre el rubio. Se había quedado hecho piedra al ver como se acercaba seductivamente hacia Snape y le susurraba al oído con una voz que no le gusto para nada. Y antes del arranque de furia, decidió irse llevándose consigo a Snape.

Habían caminado una buena parte de camino, dejando atrás a los curiosos que se dispersaban aún murmurando. Sirius escuchaba los gemidos de dolor que producía la garganta de Snape, pero no se preocupo demasiado. Solo quería llegar al maldito colegio, para asegurarse que Snape no se metiera más en problemas, pero el Slytherin se retorcía intentando salir de su agarre, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en el lugar, parado sin moverse. Y dirigirle miradas de muy poco cariño al gryffindor.

A Sirius ya se le había acabado la paciencia, y no iba a discutir más con el Slytherin. Si no quería caminar, bien. El se encargaría de llevarlo al colegio. Snape parecía confiado que esta batalla la había ganado pero no era así: Sirius lo agarró de la cintura y lo subió a su hombro, tal como haría con un saco de papas. Y aunque Severus gritase, patease, insultara… nada surtía efecto hacia el gryffindor que daba zancadas hacia el colegio. En un momento se detuvo, para recobrar el aliento, e iba a empezar nuevamente con la lucha contra Black cuando un sonido de una voz hizo que se callara.

— Sirius, amor. ¿Qué ha…? — empezó a hablar Sarah pero se cayó al ver como su novio llevaba a Severus en la espalda. Frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación pero Sirius no le dirigió la mirada ni le dijo nada. Solamente paso a su lado sin dar reparo hacia su persona. Y eso a la rubia leona, hizo que se pusiera roja de furia. Camino a poca distancia de ellos, con la resolución en su cabeza que hablaría seriamente con Sirius.

Aún cuando estaban en el colegio, no puso a Snape en el suelo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin y asegurarse que entrara. Todos los alumnos que pasaban por donde ellos recorrían, miraban con curiosidad al singular trío pero ninguno se atrevió a dirigirles la palabra. El pobre Severus no cabía en sí la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, siendo llevado por Black. Ahora si parecía una niñita. ¿Por qué Black se las empeñaba en hacer su vida cada vez más miserable? ¡Con lo que le costaba en hacer que todos le temiesen y le tuvieran un poco de respeto!

Cuando ya tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo, le susurró al cuadro la clave al retrato y este lo dejo atrás. No le dirigió ninguna palabra al gryffindor, pero no era que a este mucho le importase. Cuando finalmente la entrada cerró, echó a andar por los pasillos. — ¿Ahora te vas a dignar a hablarme? — preguntó una voz ofendida al lado suyo. Sirius la miró con mala cara, algo que agregó al cargamento de dinamita que llevaba la chica dentro.

— Sirius, creo que tenemos que hablar… — empezó Sarah pero la voz de Sirius la interrumpió. — No veo de qué tenemos que hablar — gruño, y la rubia lo miró mal.

— Me prometiste que Quejicus no robaría nuestro tiempo, y no lo estás cumpliendo.

— ¿Celosa del grasiento? — lanzó Sirius mientras doblaban en la esquina. Sarah lo miró con odio en los ojos y dio un chasquido con la lengua, haciendo que Sirius no pudiese menos que reír. Había sido un día agotador, y lo menos que le apetecía era pelear con Sarah, aunque sabía muy bien que su actitud no fue muy buena ese día con ella. Tal vez podría redimirse y conseguir el perdón total de ella en la fiesta de su padre…

~Fin del capitulo

^^ Lo prometido es deuda, y yo ya la pagué xD. Espero que les haya gustado el chapter, porque yo lo disfrute haciéndolo.

Me he dado cuenta que Mauricio, mi musa, vuelve a la vida si ustedes me dicen que les gustaría ver en el próximo capítulo. Si quieren celos, les daré celos. Pedidos a la carta. Lo único que adelanto que va a ser la fiesta de nuestros queridos señores Gellards, y pretendo tener un Slytherin confundido y un gryffindor curioso, además de un rubio divirtiéndose.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. NOTA IMPORTANTE

¡Hola! (?)

Bueno, no sé muy bien como comenzar a decir todo lo que quiero decir, pero creo que unas buenas disculpas es lo primero. Lo siento mucho a todos aquellos que leyeron una vez "Solo fue una broma", a los que lo pusieron en sus favoritos y dejaron RR. Realmente me hacía feliz ver que a alguien le gustaba lo que yo escribía. Y yo recién ahora me digno a aparecer.

La última vez que subí un capítulo fue en enero del 2009 y ya han pasado, eh, ¿tres años? Argh. Supongo que en su momento estaba con la cabeza en otras cosas y eso, luego se tornó a que no tenía tiempo suficiente — y vale agregar, desinterés. Me dejó de interesar el mundo de los fanfiction y el fandom de Harry Potter me decepcionó. Y ahora, que he vuelto a intentar volver a escribir tras un período de un año y meses, decidí hacerme una cuenta nueva. Ya sea porque mi escritura cambió y —espero— mejoró. Estos fics los escribí cuando tenía 15/16 años. Los leo y me da picazón el los ojos más o menos.

Específicamente, este fanfic es el que más desagrada porque los personajes son tan OoC —Snape parece una niña, Sirius de pronto se ve interesado, Lucius es tan poco Lucius— y los errores de ortografía abundan. La trama me sigue gustando pero si llego a continuar "Solo una broma", será desde cero. Y, obviamente, no en esta cuenta porque está muerta.

Sin más, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Lo siento muchísimo por cualquier inconveniente.

~ Debraille


End file.
